Jeunesse et innocence
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: L'enfance trouve son paradis dans l'instant. Elle ne demande pas du bonheur. Elle est le bonheur. CORRIGE
1. Chapter 1

La pluie s'abattait fort contre les carreaux de la vieille remise, la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis plusieurs jours et l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir chez les enfants. Suzaku, étalé devant la vitre, regardait lassement l'eau tomber dans les crevasses du sol. L'enfant qui adorait jouer dehors était contraint de rester à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis Lelouch et Nunnally étaient de bonne compagnie. Mais il voulait tellement dépenser cet amas d'énergie en trop, qu'il en devint vite insupportable.

C'est son ami l'ex prince qui le rappela à l'ordre alors que sa jeune sœur venait de s'endormir dans la mezzanine du dessus.

« Suzaku je te demande juste de faire moins de bruit »

« Pff toi et tes manières de prince à deux yens vous m'énervez »

« Et si tu essayais une activité calme pour une fois »s'irrita Lelouch

Obéissant à son ami, Suzaku prit un livre mais très vite les caractères semblèrent trop petits, le texte devenait trop compliqué, les phrases étaient à rallonge, et il se perdait avec tout ces personnages.

« Mais c'est impossible à lire tes trucs »

« Mets y un peu de cœur »

Le japonais reposa le bouquin et repartit bouder sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Attendant que la pluie s'arrête, il observa son compagnon d'un œil, ce dernier lisait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa lecture devait lui plaire.

Intrigué Suzaku s'approcha de lui, colla sa tête contre sa joue et demanda avec grande curiosité.

« C'est bien ? »

Lelouch rougit un peu au contact de la peau brûlante de son ami.

« Oui, plutôt » répondit-il en voulant refermer le livre mais Suzaku plaça sa main entre les pages et le regarda les joues rouges de honte.

« Est ce que tu veux bien... Me la lire »

« Bien... »

Installés sous la couette se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre Lelouch fit la lecture à Suzaku.

« Il était une fois... »

« Pourquoi on dit toujours ça ? »

« Suzaku c'est un conte de fées... »

« Mais c'est pour les filles ça ! »

« Écoute idiot ! » soupira le brun laissant son ami reprendre place contre son torse.

« Il était une fois, dans un royaume pas si lointain vivait une belle princesse aux cheveux blonds comme le blé. »

« Mais le blé c'est pas blond »

« Suzaku c'est une métaphore »

« Une quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber et écoute ! » Soupira une deuxième fois le prince « Elle vivait seule et n'avait pour seul compagnie un écureuil »

« Pourquoi un écureuil »

« Bon Suza... »

« Ok j'me tais »

Lelouch continua son récit coupé plus d'une fois par un japonais bien innocent. Quand il eut lu les dernières lignes du texte, il s'écroula sur son oreiller épuisé. Il observa son ami, il semblait distrait mais ne s'était pas endormi malheureusement pour le prince.

« Ça va ? T'en fais une de ces têtes »

« Lelouch ? »

« Oui ? »

« Alors la princesse, elle était forcée d'épouser le méchant prince, alors qu'elle aimait le gentil écuyer »

« Oui mais de toute façon à la fin elle se marie quand même avec son amoureux »

« Dis les princes et les princesses sont obligés de se marier? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu crois que tu aurais dû épouser une princesse amoureuse d'un autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas je te l'ai dis »

Suzaku se colla fort contre Lelouch. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration, il aurait voulu s'endormir mais cette histoire le perturbait trop. Il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne.

« Tu aimes bien ce livre ? »

« Oui... »répondit l'autre observant ses doigts se mêler avec d'autres.

« Moi aussi... Mais toi tu es un prince non ? »

« Ex » précisa l'autre

« Tu crois que tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'un princesse... ou d'un écuyer japonais par exemple ? » Suzaku ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Lelouch passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui je crois que je pourrais... »

« Et quand ? » demanda l'autre curieux mais inquièt à la fois.

« C'est déjà fait... »

La réaction du japonais fut immédiate et son visage entier devint cramoisie. Le britannien se rapprocha encore plus près, se postant au dessus de lui se tenant par les coudes, il effleura ses lèvres délicatement.

« Suza... Tu as compris la fin quand elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime ? »

« Oui.. Et l'écuyer l'embrasse... sur la bouche »

« Embrasse moi mon écuyer japonais par exemple »

Le jeune brun ne se fit pas attendre et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lelouch. Le baiser était un peu maladroit, mais il était passionné. Quand Suzaku ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer son ami, un rayon de soleil l'aveugla, il se releva et que sa surprise fut intense quand il remarqua qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Il prit Lelouch par la main et l'entraîna dehors en riant.

Le jour du mariage de la princesse et du prince, le soleil brillait de mille feux, et c'est sous cette chaleur ardente que le couple s'embrassa pour sceller leur union sur un parterre de fleurs.

Plus loin, dans les herbes fraîches, deux garçons se tenant l'un contre l'autre unissaient leur amour par un doux baiser d'enfant innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MythGaiden:**_** Bien vu comme prévu une suite mais tu risque d'être plutôt surprise (L) Enfin je me tais :X Merci pour ton review et aussi celui de sept ans déjà ( x.x J'avoue que j'me suis fourré dans un sacré pétrin avec ce chapitre 7 ) Merci Bisous!**

**celeste31: Moi aussi je les aime grands, parce que c'est plus simple de faire des choses *o* Mais j'adooore les gosses alors nos suzululu gamin moi je craque (L) Merci pour ma fic long métrage (Ca se dit xD? )Enfin j'vais essayer de la continuer ~ CiaoCiao **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il <strong>**reste ****toujours**** quelque ****chose**** de l'****enfance****, ****toujours****...**_

* * *

><p>Quand Lelouch n'est pas aux commandes de tout un régiment de résistant, il est chez lui soit en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle embuscade, soit très rare faire des devoirs pour l'académie, ou encore ranger. Oui car voilà depuis quelques semaines, sa chambre ressembler plus à un vieux grenier où on aurait entassés des bricoles depuis des années. Il avait donc décider d'enfiler son plus beau torchon, l'attacher dans ces cheveux et sortir le redoutable aspirateur qui paradoxalement prenait la poussière tout seul.<p>

Après un long moment à astiquer de gauche à droite, frotter les taches de fromages sur le sol, il ne restait plus qu'a Lelouch d'entasser les vieux fringues dans un carton et les caser au dessus de l'armoire, un drap au dessus en guise de cache misère. Mais au moment de monter les bras chargés , il fut très surpris de voir un amas épais de poussière et une boîte dont il n'avait pas le souvenir.

« Depuis combien de temps ces vieilleries traînent là ? » se demanda t-il redescendant de sa chaise pas vraiment en équilibre parfait, avec un autre carton dans les mains, mais bien plus poussiéreux que l'autre. Il l'ouvrit avec difficultés puisqu'un imbécile avait enrouler l'objet de scotch. Enfin, ouverte un nuage de poussière en sortit, étouffant le prince. Il y trouva des feuilles sèches et craquées, des pièces de puzzle dont le dessin ne lui disait rien. Un mouchoir tricoté à la main, et au fond il attrapa une chose douce mais rêche à la fois. Il en sortit un ours en peluche beige voir gris avec l'usure du temps, il avait un œil en moins, les coutures de son ventre étaient ouvertes laissant les plumes s'échapper. Il allait l'air triste mais sur sa tête presque décapitée par le tête s'affichait un large sourire plein de joie. Lelouch poussa un léger gémissement et serra la petite bête inanimée dans ces bras.

* * *

><p>Les larmes de Lelouch ricochèrent contre l'eau du lac, il était assis par terre les genoux en sang, les mains écorchés et une affreuse bosse se formait au dessus de ces sourcils.<p>

« Je les déteste tous ! Tous ! »

« Luluchu... »

A l'appel de son surnom, le dit Luluchu se retourna vers son interlocuteur, son seul ami Suzaku, il été au dessus de la petite colline qui lié le lac au chemin de la maison. Un sac sur une épaule, les cheveux au vent et un air interrogateur dans les yeux, il semblait déjà fort à son âge. Il descendit rejoignant son ami, s'assit à côté de lui pour regarder l'état de ces mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Gnii... Rien »

« Ne me mens pas... »

« Je suis tombé...Han..Gnnii » répondit le brun toujours en train de suffoquer.

Suzaku posa sa main sur son front bossu maintenant, il apporta un peu d'eau à son visage pour le nettoyer de la boue qui s'était imprégnée pendant sa chute.

« Ils t'ont poussé ? »

« Hum... »

« Toujours les mêmes ? »

Lelouch hocha la tête vers le haut puis vers le bas ressentant une grosse douleur dans la nuque. Il se rapprocha de son ami pour se serrer dans ces bras. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos essayant d'apaiser les tremblements dû à la chute.

« Je peux aller leur casser les dents si tu veux »

« Non... »

Obligé d'obéir à contre cœur le japonais pressa son étreinte, regardant le groupe de garçon au loin rire. Il montra un peu les dents faisant rire Lelouch collé contre lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait cette fois ? »

« De l'argent, mais j'ai refusé... »

« Heureusement, j'aurai été casser les dents de lait, et aussi les bijoux de famille »

« Non c'est pas grave Suza... »

* * *

><p>Lelouch regardait la vieille peluche tournait dans la machine, elle faisait des aller retour de gauche à droite, le regardait puis lui tournait le dos. Il lui semblait qu'on lui avait coupé la langue, car plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était comme un enfant attendant son doudou propre.<p>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir, il fait beau et puis je te protégerai des autres cons. »<p>

« Non Suzaku je préfère rester ici à lire tranquillement, et puis je tiendrais compagnie à Nunnally. »

« Mais c'est la fête du village, il y aura toute les attractions que tu aimes ! »

« Et les garçons que je déteste »

« Mais je suis là »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas envi, vas y j'attendrais ton retour. » Répéta Lelouch poussant son ami, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le joue.

« Hé t'as fait quoi là ? »

« Aller file tu vas être en retard idiot » ajouta t-il en rougissant

Et le japonais partit en courant faisant signe à son ami assis dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone du prince vibra dans sa poche, ne quittant pas le nounours des yeux, il regarda son écran et lu le dernier message. Suzaku c'est bizarre il venait justement de penser à lui.<p>

# Tu sèches ou t'es malade Lamperouge(ovo) #

# Très drôle Kururugi, non j'dirai plutôt nostalgique #

#Oh j'te manque ? T'inquiète le déprimé, j'passerai te voir dans la soirée#

Lelouch rit un peu au message de son interlocuteur. Il avait hâte de lui montrer sa trouvaille.

* * *

><p>« Luluchu je suis rentré ! »<p>

« Ah salut »

« Ça va ? »

« Mouais et toi, ta soirée »

« C'était génial! Tu aurais du venir »

« Ils étaient là ? »

« Oui... Ils font partis des habitants du village. »

« Et moi non, alors c'était aussi bien comme ça »

« Lelouch enfin... »

« Quoi ? » répondit il sèchement.

« Je... Je t'ai apporté quelque chose »

« Ah oui ? »Demanda intrigué le britannien en voyant Suzaku lui tendre une boite rouge avec un nœud papillon sur le dessus. «Pour moi? »

Prenant la boite sur ses genoux, le prince déroula le flo et l'ouvrit. Dedans était couché sur le dos, un gros nounours en laine beige clair, deux gros yeux noirs luisant dans la pénombre, des pattes rouges et un nez orangé. Aussitôt Lelouch émerveillé par l'objet serra très fort la peluche contre lui.

« Merci Suza... Mais moi je n'ai rien pour toi »

« Bah en fait si... Mais je sais pas si tu voudras ? »

« Voudrai quoi ? »

Le japonais se plaça au dessus du brun et embrassa bruyamment sa joue, il lui sourit

lui caressant la joue maintenant rouge écrevisse

« Merci mon Suza » déclara Lelouch serrant son ami dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>L'ours sentait bon le parfum de la machine à laver, et i l été maintenant couché sur la table en train de se faire recoudre le ventre par un prince agile en coutures. Il le rembourra de nouveau et ferma sa vieille cicatrice au niveau de son ventre, voilà qui était mieux il avait enfin l'air de quelque chose d'attendrissant, d'enfant. Lelouch serra la peluche contre lui comme jadis, on toqua à la porte.<p>

* * *

><p>« Oh mais qui voilà ! La princesse et son chevalier qui pêche les crapauds ! »<p>

« Ferme là Tsuji ! Toi et ta bande de potes vous êtes déjà des animaux hideux et gluant ! » rétorqua Suzaku au bord du lac a côté de Lelouch assis à ses pieds.

« Répète nabot ! »

« Hideux et Gluant ! »

Soudain le chef du groupe se jeta sur le japonais tombant à la renverse dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps les autres s'attaquèrent à Lelouch qu'il ruèrent de coups, plus fort les uns que les autres.

« Suzaku ! »

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle a besoin de son prince la tapette ! »

« Ferme là gros lard ! »

Le gros lard en question donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage du prince, le propulsant deux mètres en arrière. Suzaku quand à lui se débattait dans l'eau avec le leader, voyant son ami se prendre une bonne raclée, il gifla son ennemi et repartit trempé sur la berge, le prenant contre lui.

« Ca va Lulu ? »

« Oh mais c'est quoi ça ? Un nounours à la princesse ? Oh qu'il est moche comme ça, et si on lui rajoutait une petite cicatrice là » déclara un garçon découpant avec rage la couture sur son ventre. Lelouch se sentait défaillir, c'était son cadeau qu'il été en train de détruire, et lui n'arrivait même plus à bouger. C'est son meilleur ami, qui réussit à les faire fuir et récupérant la peluche abimée.

« Je suis désolé Suzaku... »

« C'est pas ta faute Lelouch »

« Si... Ils t'ont fait mal et on détruit ton cadeau. Je suis désolé ! »

« Mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi Lelouch » rassura t-il en embrassant sa joue.

* * *

><p>Lelouch se leva pour ouvrir, il se rappela du nom du garçon, il croit même l'avoir tué lors d'une embuscade, le voilà satisfait d'être vengé. Il posa la peluche sur la table et ouvrit la porte, une silhouette musclé et fière se dessina devant la porte. Suzaku se tenait en tenue militaire, droit et fier comme un piquet. Lelouch lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre en rigolant.<p>

« Arrêt de faire l'imbécile et entre fier que tu es »

Le soldat relâcha ses muscles, et prit place à table observant la dernière trouvaille de son ami. Il sourit bêtement et dit :

« Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté »

« Je le croyais aussi » répondit son ami.

« Tu l'as réparé comme je vois »

« C'est déjà plus beau que tes pansements hein ? »

« Hé j'te permet pas »

* * *

><p>« Lelouch tient »<p>

« Quoi » demanda l'enfant relevant la tête et voyant sa peluche couverte de bandage, il eut un sourire, il remercia son ami et le pressa très fort contre lui « Je t'adore Suzaku »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

* * *

><p>« Héhé Lulu reviens à moi »<p>

« Hum ? »

« Tu reviens sur terre »

« Bien sûr j'y suis toujours »

« Tu repensais à ça ? »

« J'ai pas le droit ? »

« Si...si je me disais juste que même si tu y pense ça fait depuis sept ans que j'attends un câlin et mon baiser de remerciement. »

« T'es bête » avoua Lelouch en relevant son ami de son siège pour se coller à lui passant ses mains autour de son cou « T'as grandi non ? »

« Et toi tu as pris de belles hanches » dit l'autre en caressant ses reins dévoilés. « Mon bisous ? »

« Hum... Sur la joue ? »

« Bah tu vois...on a grandit maintenant... Alors si on pouvait »

«Haha... Je t'aime Suzaku »

« Moi aussi je t'adore »

Sept ans après, Lelouch décida d'embrasser Suzaku sur la bouche, plutôt qu'un baiser d'enfant car malgré lui il avait vieillit et désormais il pouvait s'aimer librement et sans gêne.

* * *

><p>Quatre bras nus sortirent de la couette, dont deux vinrent enlacer une peluche beige avec un pansement au ventre.<p>

« Lulu j'vais vraiment être jalouse de cette peluche à force ! »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :D Alors là vous êtes dégoûtés car vous vous attendiez à la suite du chapitre 1 avec l'histoire de la princesse et de l'écuyer! Hé non je suis imprévisible! En espérant que ce deuxième one shot vous a plus ~A vous les studios o\ **


	3. Chapter 3

**MythGaiden: Haha x) Oui ce sont des salauds ceux là! Bon ce chapitre est encore très différent, j'aime le changement ~**

**celeste31: Nyuuh c'est vrai que Suzu est maladroit, mais c'est tellement mignon des petits (L)! Hum oui peut-être une référence, je n'ai pas fait exprès mais oui j'me fais de la pub 8D! J'aime quand les gens me review ça fait plaisir et ça permet de savoir que les gens lisent ce que j'exprime par écrit et me comprennent x) **

**J'aime beaucoup ce texte, il est plutôt triste mais bon c'est tout de même un happy end x) **

* * *

><p>Je suis assis à la même place depuis 7 ans, sur un vieux siège en cuir qui a pris le forme de mes fesses, et tout les matins je prend mon train de campagne pour rejoindre la ville, tout les matins j'observe le paysage, je connais chaque taches de chaque vaches, les innombrables sommets des montagnes enneigés sont toujours placés à 95 degrés des champs de coquelicots, et chaque matin le train quitte ma vieille cambrousse pour entrer dans l'urbanisation, circulant de petites gares en petites gares pour enfin arriver au centre. Et chaque matin à la gare Nord-Est il entre dans le train, un sac sur une épaule, les cheveux un peu dans le vent et comme toujours il s'adosse à la vitre, et attend patiemment d'être à destination. L'histoire commence il y a 7 ans, je n'étais encore qu'un gamin quand j'ai vu pour la première fois sa frimousse dépasser des portes automatiques, c'était ma toute première en train pour aller à l'école. Il semblait paniqué, des joues roses sur un teint pâle, des cheveux noir coupés au carré, une vrai petite fillette. Une femme semblait le pousser à l'intérieur ,il s'opposa fortement mais quand le sifflet du contrôleur résonna dans le wagon, il fut projeté en avant dans l'allée faisant tomber son sac et son contenu. Vu l'allure de ces affaires, il ne devait pas venir d'un lieu modeste, mais pourquoi prendre le train quand on peut se permettre de venir en limousine devant l'école. Cela m'aura toujours laissé perplexe. D'âme amicale, je l'ai aidé à ranger ces affaires, il ne semblait pas très social et me laissa sur un petit et inaudible merci. Il finit par se poser contre la vitre, il observa l'extérieur, les mains agrippaient à la barre de sécurité. Le petit bourgeois laissa échapper un sanglot, je relevais la tête de sa super BD, et l'observa. Il tourna la tête vers moi , et fronça les sourcils en guise de menace. N'y faisant plus attention je repartis dans ma lecture, quand je sentis un main s'accrocher à mon haut d'uniforme tout neuf. C'était lui , les yeux rouge, le nez coulant et se mordant les lèvres il me demanda : « Est ce encore long ? » Je ne sais pas si je fus choqué par le langage qu'il utilisa ou son visage déformé par les pleures, mais je restai sans voix. Je lui proposai de s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant ma main sur le siège vide d'à côté, il s'assit sans faire de manière et je lui répondis cherchant mes plus beaux mots dans la tête : « Il nous reste une demi-heure de train »<p>

Il me sourit, et c'est le seul échange que nous avions eu.

Aujourd'hui, il a grandit, il est devenu plus fin, ces cheveux sont plus dégradés et descendent jusqu'au haut de sa nuque, il porte par habitude une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un pantalon droit noir, ou bleu marine selon ces envies. Il n'a pas changé de niveau de vie. Je crois qu'il est en fac de droit, je vois parfois un bouquin sur le code pénal, ou des cours qu'il relis en attendant l'arrivée. Il a prit beaucoup plus de courage depuis notre rencontre plutôt banale, puisqu'il ne s'est plus jamais assis à côté de moi.

Ce matin, il neigeait, le début de l'hiver pointa son nez, et les températures baissèrent immédiatement. Partant de mon trou perdu, je voyais les flocons se collaient à la fenêtre. C'était beau comme le cristal mais ses yeux à lui m'émerveille plus, si j'arrive à croiser ses pupille un matin, je savais que ma journée se passerait en douceur.

Nous sommes mardi, le train est à l'heure, d'ici 2 minutes je devrais le voir sur le quai attendant le train, son sac sur l'épaule enrouler dans sa nouvelle veste d'une marque très cher. Il sera debout à côté du banc, serrant ces bras frêles contre lui, maudissant le temps, ne faisant pas attention à la nouvelle arrivée de la neige. Je trouve bien dommage que les gens de la ville perte l'attrait de la nature, et suivent leur quotidien goudronneur, respirant les nuages noirs de poussières qui volent aux alentours.

Comme prévu le train arriva en gare à 7h14, il était bien là comme à son habitude en train de boire un chocolat chaud industriel, je l'observai par la fenêtre, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement lui laissant le temps de jeter son gobelet vide dans une poubelle, d'ouvrir le haut de sa veste, et entrer sans bousculade dans le train, malgré le monde qui se bousculent pour avoir une place. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu se précipiter, de retard ou de ne plus supporter le froid, il a toujours attendu jusqu'au dernier passager pour entrer dans le train. Il entre toujours dans le wagon 17, celui où je suis, et là où nous nous sommes rencontrer. J'espère chaque matin, que s'il rentre dans ce wagon c'est peut-être pour savoir à côté de moi, mais à chaque fois, il se pose contre sa fenêtre. Ce matin encore je vais le regarder du coin de l'œil, l'observer jouer avec son portable dernier cri. Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'attire chez lui, pourquoi je m'obstine tant sur ce garçon, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais rien envoyer en retour, et que je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher. Il m'arrive des fois de penser qu'il n'ose pas de son côté, qu'il attends sur moi, et l'instant suivant je me sens invisible à ces yeux.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'allais penser, il resta sans rien faire, pensif à se ronger les ongles, il devait méditer sur le temps qui allait nous ralentir, et Dieu seul sait que la ponctualité à l'université est importante. Je le regardais faire, si je pouvais lui parler je lui demanderai ce qu'il se passe, je le consolerai s'il le fallait, mais mes illusions sont bien fausses face à la dure réalité. Il m'arrive dans mes rêves de le voir me sauter dans les bras pour se réchauffer, mais les matins d'hiver, il préfère se coller contre le chauffage du transport. Chaque matin, je m'imagine quelque chose de merveilleux, et chaque matin je n'ai rien de plus que la veille, j'ai arrêté depuis peu d'imaginer certaines choses. Après tout, personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, et je suis long de me douter ce qu'il adviendra quand il aura finit ces études. Peut-être prendrais je toujours le train pour rejoindre les locaux de l'armée, peut-être ne viendra t-il plus du jour au lendemain, peut-être mourra t-il subitement dans un accident, ce qui déréglera tout mon planning matinale, je ne regarderais plus ma montre, ni le quai de la gare du nord-est. Je l'oublierai tout simplement. J'eus un pincement au cœur, j'ai gâché sept ans de ma vie à attendre qu'il vienne se rasseoir à mes côtés, et rien n'a changé depuis 2010. Je ne me sens ni assez courageux, ni assez fou pour aller lui parler, mais peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance,ne dit on pas « L'amour rime avec occasion » d'ici là j'attends que mon destin change. Peut-être n'est-il pas fait pour moi ? Comment le savoir, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un signe.

Il est parti comme à son habitude, quand le train est à son terminus, il descend dans l'amas de foule, là où je le perds deux fois sur trois, et ne le revois qu'au loin déjà, empruntant le métro jusqu'à campus, je regarde de dos, s'éloignant vers le quai 52 qui mène là où il va passer la moitié de sa journée, le reste je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je ne peux pas non plus l'infiltrer. Je sais juste que ce soir, il sera avec une bande d'amis sur la quai, qu'a 19h26 notre train arrivera en gare, et qu'il les abandonnera à 19h35 pour rentrer et se placer à sa place habituelle.

Quand la journée se finit, la nuit était déjà là, les jours étant plus court, il est plus dur de distinguer les personnes dans leur gros manteau d'hiver. Mais je savais où il se trouvait, il venait de sortir du métro, il était 19h19 il était pile à l'heure. Il était en train d'arriver avec des amis, une petite bande, plus ou moins différent les uns des autres. Un grand blond lui tira l'écharpe pendant qu'un autre au cheveux bleus sauté partout autour d'eux. Un autre petit brun marchait la tête basse ne souriant qu'a mon compagnon de voyage, et la seule fille aux longs cheveux roses lui suivait gaîment. Elle me vit, et me sourit, elle m'avait déjà repérer plus qu'une fois à la gare, elle illuminer le triste moment où je voyais le bourgeois se faire taquiner gentillement par les autres, ne pouvant pas l'approcher.

Elle se rapprocha encore et s'assit à côté de moi. Je la laissai faire de toute façon, même si je connaissais leur vie par cœur, je devais passer pour l'inconnu. Elle semblait essayer de me parler mais dans ma tête seul les bruits des garçons m'interpellaient. Je ne fis rien attendant le train, il était 19h25 les flocons de neiges tombaient de plus en plus fort. La tempête s'annonçait redoutable et glaciale. 19H30, les amis du brun foncé le laissèrent. Il fit seul sur le quai, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'espérai que le train prenne beaucoup de retard. 19H40, toujours aucun signe de locomotion en vue. Le vent se leva dans la gare faisant s'envoler les journaux à distribution libre,et d'autres papiers. Mon compagnon commença à trembler de froid, ces petites mains devenaient écarlates, et il ne tenait plus sur place essayant de se réchauffer. 19H50, plusieurs personnes ont décidé de rentrer autrement, le train n'est toujours pas là, mon voisin a de plus en plus froid. 20H00 Je l'entends grogner dans son écharpe, et voit que son téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Je l'aurait aidé, mais je suis un inconnu pour lui. Il part se prendre un café dans une machine et revient le boire à sa place. Nous ne sommes plus nombreux dans la gare. 20H06 l'accueil nous annonce que les intempéries ont empêché notre train de faire le trajet. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen de transport. Le garçon commence à désespérer. Il s'assoit à mes côtés complètement gelé. Il me fallut un moment pour retrouver cette émotion de proximité, de pouvoir sentir vaguement son odeur. Je pensais, à tout ceux que je me disais ce matin sur l'occasion et l'amour, sur le signe que j'espérai en vain. Est ce vraiment le moment d'agir ? Un rafale de vent me fit comprendre que c'était le bon moment. Le petit Dieu là haut me rend quand même de grands services. Je sortis mes gants de ma poche et lui tendis. Il resta un instant le visage dans le vide,toujours grelottant de froid, puis les prit, mais ces mains trop durcies par le froid, c'est moi qui lui enfilai les gants.

Bizarrement, quand je finis de lui mettre il se rapprocha de moi, plusieurs fois on m'avait fait remarquer que j'étais un chauffage, il avait dû le sentir. Je passais ma main autour de son épaule pour le coller à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais comme un automate qui agis seul, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. 20H30 voilà vingts minutes que je l'enlace, il ne bouge plus, je sens parfaitement son parfum maintenant, sa peau est encore plus douce que je ne le pensais. Je caresse sa nuque d'un doux va et viens de mes doigts. Il frisonne un peu au contact et finit par apprécier le geste.

C'est le bruit de son téléphone, qui se plaignait de ne plus avoir de batterie qui nous réveilla. Il me quitta pour le regarder, il semblait un peu paniqué comme au premier jour. IL me regarda l'air un peu blasé et baissa la tête, je lui tendis mon portable pas aussi sophistiquer que le sien, il le saisit et maladroitement il tapa un numéro. Il discuta quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur qui lui confirma une énième fois son arrivée à la gare pour venir le chercher.

20h43, la voiture est arrivait en face de la gare. Je pensais qu'il allait partir en prenant mes gants, mais il me les rendit. Il me sourit et sortit, je me trouvais désormais seul. C'est assez étrange de voir une gare peuplé de personne vide en pleine nuit, sous une tempête de neige. J'étais heureux, mais en même temps, un sensation de vide de tristesse me remplit. Il était rentré, j'allais sûrement dormir ici, jusqu'au prochain train. Je commençais à avoir froid, je posait les gants contre mon visage inspirant toutes les odeurs possible qu'il avait laissé sur le tissu. Mon cœur se déchira mon âme semblait s'échapper de mon corps. L'amour est un faite si triste et si beau à la fois. J'étais amoureux de ce garçon. J'étais heureux avec lui, et si malheureux maintenant qu'il m'avait laissé. Comme si j'étais un pauvre chien dans un carton, dont le maître n'a plus d'amour.

20h46, j'avais posé ma tête sur mes genoux, demain on retrouvera mon corps dans la glace, et finalement ce matin était peut-être le dernier des matins, le dernier à le voir, la première et la dernière fois que je le touchait. Dieu donne mais à équivalence, j'ai eu mon bonheur instantané, maintenant je dois donner au même titre que ma joie certaines choses. Et peut-être même ma vie, mais je sais que je pourrais mourir sans regrets ce soir. Parce que j'ai compris pourquoi depuis sept ans, ce garçon m'obèse, pourquoi je ne le laisserai jamais.

20h50, je sens une main me toucher l'épaule, je pensais à un contrôleur de nuit, qui me prenait pour un SDF à la recherche de chaleur, pourtant c'est le visage de mon voisin tant adoré que je vois face à moi. Il passa sa main maintenant chaude contre ma joue, et essuie les larmes, il la descend pour rejoindre mon autre main, et enlacer ces doigts avec les miens.

« Viens rentrons Suzaku »

Il connaissait mon nom, il m'attendait, pourquoi comment ? Je me fichais de le savoir, maintenant je voulais juste le serrer encore très fort dans mes bras. Dans cette grande voiture et cette douce musique de bonheur instance. « Merci » Lui répétais je maintes fois, tandis qu'il caressé ma cuisse et mon torse.

« Au fait... Je m'appelle Lelouch, et moi aussi ça fait sept ans que je te regarde dans ce train »

« Lelouch... »

« Oui ? »

Tendrement, je passais ma main derrière sa tête, pour l'attirer contre la mienne et presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le désir m'envahit, j'avais soudainement chaud, très chaud, j'étais encore plus heureux.

« Il aurait dû neiger plus tôt » Déclara t-il en me tirant vers lui.

« Je t'aime » lui répondis je simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

**MythGaiden: Merci o/ La suite de Setp ans déjà est en ligne! Sinon 7 ans ouais c'est gros mais jme fait de la pub 8D! **

**Celecte31: Merci aussi c'était Rolo le petit brun ^^ Et qui te dit que Lulu n'a pas fait de recherches :P**

**Felcie: Merci pour tes reviews x) Oui la fin fait très Seven days (L) aha je t'empêche même de boir 8D!**

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée, la population s'était couché et Zéro sortit de son ombre. Dans la pénombre il marchait le long des quais, ses pas résonnant contre les flaques d'eau dans le silence mortel du port. Sa cape s'envolait faisant de lui l'image d'un super héros dans la nuit, pourtant il lui semblait projeter l'image d'un tyran.<p>

Suzaku avait prit pour habitude de sortir la nuit, c'était son seul moment de réflexion, le seul endroit qu'il ne lui faisait pas penser aux cauchemars de sa nouvelle vie. Une vie de cachettes, de secret de mensonges, une vie où il n'existe plus pour lui même, mais n'incarne qu'une image. Comme il en voulait à Lelouch d'être libre dans la mort et lui coincé sur terre attendant que la mort vienne le chercher. Mais celle ci se fait lente, et pourtant combien de fois assis sur un banc du port, il aurait voulu la voir dans sa grande cape lui tendre la main pour l'emmener.

Il s'installa à sa place, retira son masque et respira l'air frais de la nuit, il étouffait aussi physiquement que mentalement sous cette couverture. Il détestait cette vie, il aurait voulu quelque chose de pétillant pour la changer, mais le monde était devenu bien calme depuis la mort de son ancien ami.

Il resta longtemps à observer la lumière du phrase illuminer la mer noire, elle tanguait légèrement sans grandes vagues, elle était comme ce monde trop calme. Il aurait voulu voir une tempête des océans se déchaîner, des montres des mers, des sirènes sortirent des profondeurs des abîmes pour combattre. Mais seuls quelques poissons inoffensifs sortirent la tête de l'eau. C'est en écoutant les bruits de l'océan qu'un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête, se relevant, remettant son masque il s'avança vers la source de bruit. Un petit garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait être âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Dans la nuit Suzaku ne put distinguer mon visage, il semblait trempé par la pluie. D'une âme robin des bois Zéro lui demanda pourquoi été t-il là ? Avait il des parents. Mais l'enfant continua de pleurer sans faire attention aux petites tapettes sur son épaule de l'homme masqué.

Suzaku préféra agir et prit l'enfant sous son aile. Arrivé dans la petite chambre du palais où le ancien terroriste dormait, le japonais déposa l'enfant endormi sur son lit. A la lumière il pouvait l'observer plus nettement, il avait un teint très pâle des cheveux noirs corbeaux au carré. La forme de son visage était très fine et délicat comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il ressemblait à Lelouch. Le brun soupira était devenu dingue ou maudit ? Il laissa l'enfant dormir et s'installa sur son canapé boire un verre d'alcool, c'était assez fort pour le faire oublier.

Après quelques verres, le japonais finit par s'endormir, il fut réveillé par les cris d'alerte de l'enfant. Alarmé, il le rejoint et le vit sanglotant sur le lit, il toussa, de plus en plus fort à en cracher du sang. Suzaku lui essuya la bouche et lui massa le torse.

« Comment tu t'appelles mon petit ? »

« Je sais pas... » gémit il en tremblant.

« Pourquoi étais tu tout seul ? »

« Je sais pas... »

« D'où viens tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Et tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Non » dit l'enfant en relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur, Suzaku fut surpris de croiser deux yeux améthyste, il resta un moment silencieux c'était le portait craché de Lelouch et même dans sa façon de parler, il croyait revoir son ami il y a 8 ans auparavant. Il serra les poings et haussa le ton.

« Je suis Zéro ! Et tu sais qui je suis puisque c'est toi qui m'a réduit à cet état »

Le petit garçon le regarda incompris et recommença à pleurer, Suzaku se rendant compte de son acte, lui caressa la joue. Sans savoir pourquoi il le serra contre lui, c'est incroyable il avait la même odeur que Lelouch.

« Pardon, dit moi je peux te donner un nom ? »

« Oui »

« Je vais te nommer Lulu »

« D'accord »

Le petit Lulu s'endormit alors contre le torse de son sauveur, ce dernier soupira Lelouch lui manquait au point qu'il donnait son nom à des petits orphelins.

…

« Zéro ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est ton vrai prénom ? »

« Non... En fait je m'appelle Suzaku, mais je suis censé être mort »

« C'est pour ça que tu te caches sous ce masque ? »

« Lulu ne touche pas à ça » soupira le brun en récupérant son masque, le petit Lelouch avait déjà passé deux nuit chez lui, il avait prit confiance et semblait déjà en meilleur forme .

« Tu ne voudrais pas te doucher par hasard ? Tu ne t'aie pas lavé depuis ton arrivé »

Suzaku fut surpris de voir un cicatrice sur le ventre de l'enfant.

« Comment tu t'es fait cela ? »

« Je sais pas … je me suis réveillé avaec... »

« Lulu je commence à m'inquiéter sur ton identité »

« Mais je ne te mens pas ! »

Le brun lui sourit et le serra très fort dans ces bras, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec un être humain. Il était heureux de sa compagnie, et ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Au moins sa vie de cauchemars s'était illuminé, c'était presque devenu un doux rêve.

« Je suis content que tu sois avec moi »

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien Suzaku ! »

…

« Le...Lulu je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui pour un long moment je voudrais que tu restes ici, tu ne sors pas, tu n'ouvres pas »

« Mais pourquoi tu pars ? »

« Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses »

« Tu reviendras vite ? »

« Je ferrais de mon mieux »

Et Suzaku partit en fermant la porte derrière lui, aujourd'hui allait être une dure journée, le bal prévu depuis des lustres, un nombre importants de personnes y assisterait, de quoi mettre ne danger la sécurité de Nunnally. Le japonais soupira, il aurait voulu prendre le petit avec lui, mais sa ressemblance frappante, trop frappante même pour lui avec l'ancien dictateur aurait éveiller les soupçons. Il devra rester debout droit comme un piquet à côté du trône se mordant les doigts d'avoir laissé Lulu tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, après les longues heures d'ennui, les bruits de la fête intriguèrent l'enfant. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, et parcourut les couloirs cherchant la pièce festive. Il y parvient il y avait beaucoup de monde, il se faufila dans la foule, attirant l'attention de Suzaku sous son costume qui s'alerta aussitôt. Surtout quand la princesse lui fit remarquer que ce petit garçon qui venait de se servir aux tables avait un air avec son défunt frère, ce qui par ailleurs intrigua aussi Schneizel.

Zéro commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'on le découvre, il préféra par sécurité appeler l'enfant près d'eux. Nunnally fut émerveillé en voyant sa petite frimousse.

« On dirait Lelouch »

L'enfant rougit et se frotta le front, c'était un signe typique de Lelouch gêné ce qui fit craquer encore plus la jeune princesse, elle voulu le serrer dans ces bras, mais du se résigner pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Zéro du avouer qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, et qu'il le faisait dormir et récupérer des forces pour le moment, cachant son mal-être et la joie que lui procuré la présence de l'enfant.

…

« Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas bouger ! »

« Mais la musique me plaisait, et puis pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? C'est qui Lelouch ? Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit que tu aimais ma compagnie ! Tu es un menteur ! »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ça... Laisse moi t'expliquer »

« Non ! En fait tu faisais juste ça pour plaire à la princesse ! »

Suzaku resta stupéfait devant la bêtise du petit. Il lui frotta les cheveux, lui donnant une petite tapette sur le front.

« C'est un peu compliqué, mais en résumé tu ne dois pas sortir parce que tu ressembles à un dictateur mort aujourd'hui »

« C'était qui ? C'était ce Lelouch ? »

« Oui... »

« C'est lui ? » demanda le petit Lulu en montrant un photo de Lelouch vêtu de sa tenue d'empereur.

« Ouais... » soupira Suzaku

« C'était ton ami ? Pourquoi il est mort ? »

« C'est moi qui l'est tué... »

« Mais c'est un meurtre ! »

« Pas vraiment... »

« C'était ton ami » redemanda t-il

« Ouais un ancien ami avant qu'il me trahisse et tue une de mes amies très chère. »

« Et malgré tout il ne te manque pas ? »

« Si... »

« Alors tu ne m'aimes que par que je lui ressemble ? »

« Non non pas du tout, tu me fait penser à lui, Lulu c'était son petit surnom »

« Ah »

Et Lulu partit plus loin, Suzaku essaya de le reprendre dans ces bras, mais la tristesse de l'enfant tellement grande, qu'il se mit lui même à pleurer. Il pleura enfin, depuis si longtemps, depuis sa mort il n'avait pas pleurer. Il était si malheureux dans ce corps, il aurait voulu en finir et finalement cette enfant, c'était plutôt le couteau dans la plaie qu'un doux rêve. Il sentit une main contre sa joue, et vit Lulu mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus grand. Il sanglota plus fort, voulant le serrer dans ces bras. Lelouch était habillé en tenue blanche, tel un ange.

« Je voulais voir si je te manquais... »

« Tu me manques affreusement... »

« Tu as très bien fait Suzaku, je suis fier de toi » dit il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu vas partir ? » s'empressa l'autre en tenant son bras

« Je reviendrai très souvent, quand ton cœur sera trop lourd et ta peine trop dure, je serai là. »

« Je t'aime Lelouch... »

« Je t'aime aussi... Continu comme ça »

Doucement tel une brise Lelouch s'évapora, laissant Suzaku s'assoupir dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, il douta de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, pourtant une plume blanche était déposée dans sa main, une plume de ses ailes...

* * *

><p><strong>Il est plutôt spécial ce chapitre non? Si vous aimez il risque d'y en avoir d'autres... Voir pire x) Mon chapitre préféré moi c'est le 3 celui là arrive en deux avec le deuxième chapitre x) Ouais je classe mes fanfics o.O!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Woooow j'ai trop d'inspiration en ce moment! J'ai déjà mes prochains chapitre en tête, mais voilà un autre un peu spécial aussi qui tire plus vers l'humour que le précédent. x)**

**Felcie: Mais non sinon je suis obligé de changer mon rating xD! Je veux paaaaaas! Normal c'est vrai exprès le lien xD je met mes lecteurs sur la voie * Ils sont bête 8D surtout F* *COURT***

**MythGaiden: Déjà merci tu m'a sappris un truc sur la religion xD je dormirai beaucoup moins bête. Mais pourquoi t'as pleuré? C'était pas triste ? Si? A ce point ;_;? Bon pour toi voila un chapitre plein d' humour**

**celeste31 : Euh pour les vêtements j'ai jamais réfléchis à ça XD**

**Kangle: Si j'aurai pu faire plus dramatique ~ Mais pas envi et vu l'état de MythGaiden xD Jcommence à avoir peur je veux pas vous faire pleurer moi! Juste vous émouvoir x)**

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas ? »<p>

« Non et puis maintenant tu es là, tu ne peux plus faire demi tour. »

« C'est vrai...Dit tu n'aurais pas un truc à manger j'ai faim. » avait déclarai Suzaku en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de cuisine, il regarde Lelouch faire un peu de rangement tandis qu'il souffrait d'un mal de ventre très connu sous le nom de « faim de loup ».

« Si je dois avoir ça dans le salon, je reviens » ajouta son ami, mais le soldat savait d'avance qu'en voyant sa petite sœur revenir il ne serait de retour si tôt. Il attendit alors, observant la cuisine des Lamperouge, elle était normal, ni trop vieille, ni trop tendance. Il se leva ouvrit le frigo mais ne vit aucun mets appétissants. Il regarda sur le plan de travail, un carton de pizza y était posé. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit par bonheur qu'elle n'était qu'a moitié entamé. Et une part venait justement d'être coupée. Il la saisit et croqua à pleine bouche dedans, soupirant de bonheur, enfin il revivait qu'elle douceur cette tomate contre son palais, et les petites olives qui donne du piment à la pizza. Lelouch devait avoir de bon goût italien pensa t-il quand il vit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine.

« Bmonmjour » dit il la bouche pleine, tandis que la personne le regardait avec des yeux revolvers.

« Ça c'est à moi, et personne n'y touche ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes leçons mon gaillard ! » râla la personne, en regardant l'homme de la maison arrivé avec un paquet de chips. Elle sourit sarcastiquement tandis que le japonais commençait à prendre peur « J'ai une bonne idée pour te punir garnement ! » déclara t-elle dans un éclat de rire, elle fit un signe désigna la pizza, et repartit. Suzaku trouva cela drôle et morda de nouveau dans la pizza, une fois de trop. Car au moment où il croqua dans la part, Lelouch arriva, la personne aux pizza partait, et l'eleven disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Alerté Lelouch se précipita vers la source de bruit, dissipa la poussière de ces bras et regarda aux alentours, plus de Suzaku, qu'avait bien pu faire C.C encore une fois. Il soupira scherchant son ami téléporté ailleurs, peut-être dans la quatrième dimension.

« Suzaku où es tu ? »

« Je suis là ? »

« Où ça ? » fit le brun se retournant vers le lieu du crime.

« Aie tu m'as marché dessus ! »

« Suzaku ta voix, elle est bizarre »

Lelouch se baissa, et devant lui se trouva un petit Suzaku de 10 ans, enveloppé dans ses vêtements d'adulte qu'il portait encore il y a 5 minutes.

« Mon dieu Suzaku qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Lelouch s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant. Souleva ses bras, ses jambes, toucha son visage. Il souleva l'enfant faisant tomber le pantalon bien large maintenant et le serra dans ces bras.

« Tu es redevenu petit... » lui expliqua t-il devant la mine du japonais perdu. Il plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Cette fille m'énerve mais ne t'en fait pas je vais lui demander te de rendre ta force normal » dit Lelouch en berçant le mini Suzaku. « Je ne me serais jamais imaginé te porter un jour. »

« Je suis gros c'est ça ? » fit l'autre une bouille d'ange accrochée au visage.

« En étant toi en 2017, avec cette masse musculaire, tu es comme une porte blindée »

« Lelouch quand je serais de nouveau grand je te serrerai très fort contre mes muscles ! »

Le dit Lelouch rougit en entendant les propos de l'enfant, il avait dit cela de façon tellement mignonne et très provocatrice en même temps que le britannien rougit en pensant aux bras musclé de Suzaku le réchauffer.

« T'es mignon »

Le reste de la soirée Lelouch avait imploré la sorcière de rendre à Suzaku son état initiale, mais celle ci refusa sous tout les prétextes.

« Mais enfin c'est scientifiquement impossible de le faire devenir adulte. Tu l'as rendu ainsi et tu vas cesser ta mauvais blague, c'est avec son corps que tu joues. »

« Oh Lelouch essaye de réfléchir avec ton cœur, et pas avec les sciences, les sciences ne t'ont pas aider à devenir le plus grand terroriste, c'est ta volonté de te battre. Alors trouves simplement la volonté de le faire redevenir grand. »

« Bon si je comprends bien tu n'es pas prête à arrêter, en espérant que ça cesse dans quelque chose, je ne veux pas d'un gosse dans les pattes h 24 ! »

« Débrouille toi » conclut la femme aux cheveux vert refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lelouch craqua, non seulement C.C avait des sautes d'humeur et elle envoyait des sortes n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et il n'avait pas le temps à perdre a s'occuper d'un enfant de dix ans alors que la situation militaire n'était pas à son avantage, en plus d'être un enfant Suzaku était aussi son ennemi, il ne se pouvait aucune faille. Quand il revient dans le salon, Suzaku était assis sur le canapé, regardant la télé toujours dans son T-shirt adulte. Le britannien s'assit à ces côtés.

« Je suis désolé mais ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu... Tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Non... »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« J'ai toujours faim » gémit l'enfant se tenant le ventre, voilà qu'il était déjà plus de minuit et Suzaku n'avait avalé qu'une bouchée fatale de pizza.

Lelouch fondit devant sa petite bouille de hamster, lui sourit et décida d'aller lui faire un bon steack. Il lui apporta ensuite avec le paquet de chips arrivée en cuisine avant la catastrophe.

« Ça devrait te suffire »

L'enfant mangea en silence, Lelouch l'observa il n'avait jamais prit le temps de regarder Suzaku, et encore moins quand ils étaient petits, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière. Il ria en voyant un Suzaku affamé s'étouffer avec la nourriture.

« Hé doucement ! » s'exclama le plus vieux en prenant la bouteille d'eau à ces côtés, essaya de l'ouvrir avec ces faibles forces, mais Suzaku lui réussit, il en bu quelque gorgées pour faire passer la chips coincée dans sa gorge.

« T'as vraiment aucune force haha ! »

« Je t'interdis de te moquer » menaçant il en lui pinçant la joue voyant l'enfant se plaindre il commença à le chatouiller ce qui finit vite en bataille de chatouilles entre les deux.

…

Après maintes négociation Suzaku réussit tout de même à dormir avec Lelouch. Il se colla à lui dès le début de la nuit. Déjà petit il tenait très chaud pensa Lelouch profitant de la chaleur de l'enfant. Dans la nuit, Lelouch se sentit alors plus compresser, se réveillant de mal-être il se sentit coincé. IL ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Suzaku mais en visage d'adulte, il soupira, après tout C.C avait bien joué un moment, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais il préféra profiter des bras musclés de Suzaku.

…

Quand ils se réveillèrent le plus surpris fut Lelouch, Suzaku était redevenu un enfant. Le britannien regarda partout mais rien n'avait pourtant changé.

« Mais... Elle le fait exprès ! » s'énerva Lelouch en se rendant immédiatement dans l'autre pièce voir sa complice.

« Bon C.C que tu le transformes en gosse c'est déjà moyen mais le faire changer de corps toutes les cinqs minutes ça c'est bas. Alors arrête, je te payerai les prochaines pizzas, celles que tu veux, mais arrête cette blague de très mauvais goût ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait Lelouch c'est toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier immortel à ce que je sache ! »

« Oui mais tu as un cœur sert toi en. »

Le britannien soupira, après tout il était juste impossible de parler avec cette femme. Il retourna voir Suzaku qui ne comprit pas ce qui c'était passé, il n'avait pas du se rendre compte qu'il avait grandi quelques temps.

« C'est rien, on va trouver, viens prendre un bain avant ça te changera les idées »

Le garçon obéit se déshabillant dans la chambre, Lelouch regarda ses petits muscles, son corps déjà très beau pour un jeune, le britannien jura de ne pas pouvoir être une fille de 10 ans et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Attends idiot je n'ai pas fait couler l'eau »

…

Arrivé dans l'eau chaude, Lelouch resta aux côtés de l'enfant au cas où il retrouverai sa forme normal. Il était à côté de la baignoire quand il sentit de l'eau lui couler le long de la nuque il se retourna vers l'enfant, et fronça les sourcils.

« Non je ne viens pas avec »

« Aller on pourrait faire comme avant ! »

« C'est à dire que j'ai grandi Suzaku, la baignoire est trop petite... »

« Promet moi que tu en prendras un avec moi quand j'aurai grandi... »

Lelouch rougit, c'était bien l'esprit d'un enfant en face de lui, ils étaient deux hommes et le japonais lui proposait de prendre un bain ensemble alors que leur corps allaient être nus collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Promis... si tu te laves ici » blagua Lelouch en repensant au corps chaud de son ami cette nuit. Et pointa du doigt les abdos de Suzaku. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il aimait bien cette situation au fond. Il baisa le front de Suzaku avant de lui rapporter un de ses hauts. Quand il revient, il se retrouva face à Suzaku adulte de nouveau nu, le corps encore mouillé, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps si musclé.

« Suzaku tu es de nouveau toi ! »

« Euh oui ça se voit » dit il en se regardant dans la glace. Lelouch arrivant par derrière en lui enfilant une serviette.

« Sans pudeur toi ! » râla t-il en rougissant.

« Tu crois que je vais rester comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais j'ai remarqué qu'a chaque fois que je suis très proche de toi tu redeviens normal pour un certain temps... »

Suzaku obéit à la remarque se colla à son ami, faisant tomber sa serviette, le britannien hurla reste quand il sentit les bras musclé et mouillé contre lui.

« Comme ça je resterai un maximum adulte »

« Suzaku... c'est assez gênant »

« Je t'avais promis de te faire un calin avec mes bras musclé haha »

« Mais tu es tout nu... »

« On est pareil non ? »

« Non toi tu es mieux... » soupira Lelouch en posant sa main sur le torse de Suzaku.

« Et si tu m'embrassais ? Comme la belle au bois dormant »

« Mais ça va pas ! Je veux bien te faire un calin mais pas t'embrasser, et nous sommes amis et garçons. »

« Tu es plus qu'un ami... »

Lelouch rougit encore plus et se dégagea de ces bras.

« Non ! » Dans la résonance de son cri, la poussière envahit la pièce et Suzaku redevient un enfant. Cette fois ci il pleurait, des grosses larmes coulaient le long des ces joues. Il serra les poings.

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon ! » Et il s'enfuit, Lelouch resta silencieux, C.C avait osé faire cela, le forcer à aimer son ami d'enfance, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mais comment rendre à Suzaku sa taille normal sans devoir l'aimer comme un amant ?

…

En arrivant dans le salon, Lelouch découvrit un petit japonais en pleurs, sanglotant. Il s'installa à côté, et caressa son dos en dessous du T-shirt, le rapprochant à lui.

« C'est vraiment grave que je ne t'aime pas ? »

« Oui... C'est grave si on est deux garçons ? »

« Non » Lelouch ne voulu plus rien dire à vrai dire Suzaku l'avait laissé perplexe, en y repensant il ne s'était jamais vu prendre un autre garçon dans les bras où encore l'embrasser.

« Si c'est grave que je ne t'aime pas, parce que c'est le contraire.. »

« Quoi ? » fit Suzaku avant de sentir les lèvres de Lelouch se posaient sur les siennes. Il sentit une chaleur étrange et continua de l'embrasser en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit il était couché sur Lelouch, une main sous son haut.

« Je préfère être un grand garçon quand même »

« Moi je t'aime petit ou grand Suza »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors on a aimé x)? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila voila :D Bon un petit chapitre inspiré des nombreux Mp avec Felcie, j'espère que cela vous plaira et il y a un petit jeu à la fin, avant il faut lire /o!**

**Felcie; Oui un jour je changerai mon rating XD Un jour! **

**Celeste31: ^^ Bon oui CC fait exprès pour pousser Lelouch, oui la baignoire est minuscule xD Oui Suzu gère un peu x) VOilà un autre chapitre j'espère que tu vas être contente o/**

**MythGaiden: Du yuri OO! Ah non jamais xD! CC sait tout (a) C'est un dieu x) **

**Kangle: Hum une pizza d'amour x) Oui ils sont trop mignon petits!**

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil contre les vitres de la véranda qui viennent chauffer la pièce de verre, un livre à la main, Lelouch était bien assis dans un fauteuil de grandes marques âgés de ces dix ans lisant déjà du Molières ou Zola. Il adorait se cultiver, et quoi de plus satisfaisant pour un petit prince sans occupations régnant sur un petit village japonais dont l'accès lui était interdit à lui et à ses autres frères et sœurs. C'est donc par ce beau début d'après midi, que Lelouch fut dérangé par sa demi sœur Euphemia -puisqu'il ne considère que Nunally comme vraie sœur- celle ci arriva surexcitée postée devant lui une lettre à la main.<p>

« Quoi ? » rogna l'enfant roi en relevant les yeux de son livre

« Regarde Lulu je viens de recevoir une lettre ! »

« J'ai vu » répondit il en replongeant son regard entres les minuscules lignes composées de mots complexes.

« Lelouch cette lettre vient du village »

« Cool, brûle la ou cache la avant que père ne la trouve, tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir des rapports avec les villageois. »

« Je ne veux plus obéir ! Si cette personne m'a écrit c'est pour me connaître et ce n'est pas un règle bidon qui va me freiner... »

« Mais ? » continua son frère sachant que sa sœur n'était pas venue le voir dans le seul but de lui annoncer qu'elle avait reçu une lettre du village.

« Mais je ne sais pas lire le japonais » déclara t-elle honteuse.

« Et bien le problème est réglé » soupirant le brun n'arrivant plus à se concentrer.

« Non ! Lis la moi ! »

« Et si c'est une lettre de menace ? »

« Bien sûr que non, il y a des cœurs partout »

Intrigué par ce que venait de dire sa sœur, Lelouch décida de poser le livre et prit la lettre, il la survola et soupira :

« Il aurait pu au moins inventer le poème mais il se débrouille plutôt bien pour un plagiste »

« Lelouch ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas un grand écrivain »

« Oui mais moi quand je prends la peine de déclarer ma flamme à une fille, j'essaie au moins de ne pas faire trop de fautes » grinça des dents Lelouch en voyant la lettre trop romantique à son gôut.

« Il me déclara sa flamme? » s'empressa la jeune princesse ne faisant guère attention aux remarques précédentes de son frère. « Oh lis la moi s'il te plaît Lelouch ! Et je ne t'embêterai plus jamais jamais ! »

Le prince soupira et commença la lecture à sa tendre cadette, il lut d'abord seul dans sa tête, jalousant un peu l'amour que l'inconnu porta à Euphemia,il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Par les soirs bleus d'été, j'irai dans les sentiers,  
>Picoté par les blés, fouler l'herbe menue :<br>Rêveur, j'en sentirai la fraîcheur à mes pieds.  
>Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue.<p>

Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien :  
>Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme,<br>Et j'irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohémien,  
>Par la Nature, - heureux comme avec une femme.<p>

Arthur Rimbaud »

« Que c'est beau... »

« Euphie ce n'est qu'un poème d'un célèbre poète français »

« Je sais mais ça me fait tout chaud »

« Attends que je te lis la suite, ce qu'il a vraiment écrit »

« Parce qu'il y a une suite ! Youpi ! »

« Chère princesse, j'espère que ce poème vous a plu comme il me plaît. Cela fait bien longtemps que je me tente à vous envoyer cette lettre. Dans la quelle je retransmet tout mon amour pour vous. Je ne connais rien de vous, mais la légende raconte que vous êtes belle comme les fleurs des cerisiers, aussi éblouissante que les étoiles dans le ciel. Ce même ciel que nous regardons chaque soir ensemble mais pourtant si loin de l'autre. Mon cœur se meurt de ne pas voir celle que j'aime à mes côtés, mon âme est comme coupé en deux et cherche sa moitié. Et je sais que c'est en vous que je la trouverais car vous êtes l'élue de mon cœur.

Je vous aime. Un admirateur secret. »

Euphemia resta muette, Lelouch se releva un peu et lui tendit la lettre, il lui sourit d'un regard triomphant.

« A mon avis, c'est une blague des jeunes du village »

« Pourquoi tu crois toujours qu'on se moque de nous »

« Parce que tu ne te mets jamais à leur place. Tu imagines être une pauvre gamine travaillant la terre tout le jour et être gouverner par une famille avec des mioches aussi riches les uns que les autres. Moi à leur place ça me donnerait envi de les faire souffrir. Cela m'étonne même qu'il ne te demande pas d'argent ! Tu es trop naïve »

« Tu es jaloux ! C'est normal qu'aucune fille du village ne t'aime toi ! Tu es un monstre sans cœur »

« Bien sûr » soupira Lelouch voyant sa sœur partir en pleure dans les longs couloirs du palais, elle finira bien par se calmer et oublier pensa Lelouch en reprenant son livre.

…

Mais il ne se douta pas que le jeune admirateur serait si coriace, deux jours plus tard alors que la jeune princesse semblait se remettre de la dispute avec son aîné, une lettre arriva de nouveau. Aussitôt la fille apporta la lettre à son frère, mais avec beaucoup moins d'excitation d'auparavant. Tout deux savait de quoi il en retourné. Le petit prince lu attentivement la lettre à sa sœur.

« Chère princesse, mon espoir trop gros je pensais voir une réponse arriver cependant vous ne devez pas me faire confiance, je sais qu'il est dur d'aimer un seul paysan quand on est si distinguée, mais mon statut social m'importe peu car mon amour pour vous est si fort que chaque nuit je prie pour qu'un jour nous puissions enfin nous voir »

Dans l'enveloppe était attaché une photo d'un petit garçon du même âge que Lelouch, des cheveux bruns en bataille, une petite frimousse toute rouge sur un peau légèrement halée, le brun rougit un peu, c'était un beau garçon.

« Oh mais je le connais lui » dit la fille rose bonbon.

« Ah bon ? »

« Il fait partir des soldat juniors, il vient souvent pour s'entraîner afin de garantir notre sécurité lorsqu'il sera plus vieux »

« Il t'as déjà vu ? »

« Non père ne me laisse voir personne pendant les entraînements, je l'ai aperçu par la serrure. Oh comme il est beau ! Et en plus il est amoureux de moi ! »

« Euphemia calme toi... Je n'ai pas confiance en ce garçon. »

« Mais est ce qu'on peut lui répondre au moins »

« Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup... »

« Mais non ! »

Obéissant Lelouch dû oublier sa lecture et se mettre à l'écriture. Il relut une dernière fois ce qu'il avait écrit a haute voix.

« Cher jeune homme, je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu vos lettres. Celles ci me vont droit aux cœurs, vous êtes si doux et si charmant que mon cœur s'emballe quand je lis chaque mots de votre plumes. J'aimerai aussi vous voir cependant l'autorité de mon père m'empêche de vous approcher. Je vous promets de vous aimer toute ma vie. »

« Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu sec ? »

« Si mais c'est radical comme ça il sera que tu l'aimes et tu n'auras pas à le voir »

« Mais je le veux moi ! »

« Mais Euphemia c'est dangereux... »

« Et bien je n'ai pas peur »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, oublie le ! »

La jeune fille blessée préféra sortir laissant son frère, celui ci n'avait pas était indifférent devant la photo de l'admirateur. Il plaça tout dans un tiroir du grand salon, oubliant ce moment de solitude. Lui aussi aurait voulu connaître la joie d'Euphie, mais il était froid comme la glace.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà vous avez lu, et comme j'avais la grande flemme de continuer dans le futur, on va faire un petit jeu (a) Oui je sais j'aime faire participer mes lecteurs, et j'ai envi de voir de quoi vous êtes capables *o* Alors oui vous avez compris c'est à vous de vous faire une suite( plus vieux ou encore jeu; ex: rencontre), vous pouvez le faire pour vous, ou le mettre dans les reviews, faire un one shot parmi vos fics, ou par mp x) Voilà je lance mon jeu, et puisque l'homme n'avance qu'avec la carotte devant le nez, j'écrirai un fanfic pour le gagnant :P Voilà rating divers, mots divers, longueur divers. Etc Voilà voilà donc reviews ou pas bon travail j'ai envi de dire (a) Je vous aime quand même. <strong>


End file.
